Studium w diamencie
by HomoViator
Summary: Irena zakrada się do mieszkania na Baker Street, podglądać życie codzienne Sherlocka i Johna. Spostrzeżenia Ireny są na tyle ciekawe, że Mycroft upewnia się, że panna Adler się nimi podzieli.


Studium w diamencie

Irena zawsze była osobą skorą do podejmowania ryzyka. Trzymanie się bezkreśnie nudnego, bezpiecznego życia prędzej czy później stawało się wyczerpujące, nawet, jeżeli było to życie bardzo dostatnie, bogate i wypełnione erotycznymi intrygami. Irena szybko się nudziła, uwieść jakiegoś znaczącego barona czy syna prezydenta, żeby potem zrobić im kompromitujące fotografie, za pomocą dobrze wykonanej minety skłonić córkę premiera, żeby sprzedała jej za bezcen swój najdroższy, brylantowy pierścionek, te psoty, te podchody już dawno przestały być dla pani Adler wyzwaniem.

Owszem, Irena była bezwzględna. Wodziła na pokuszenie najnobliwszych mężów stanu, deprawowała ich słodkie dzieci, córki i synów bez różnicy, spełniała marzenia erotyczne ich wygłodniałych żon. Rozbijała małżeństwa szczęśliwe i nieszczęśliwe, po równo, sprawiedliwie, wychodząc z założenia, że szczęśliwego małżeństwa zwykła zdrada by tak łatwo nie rozbiła. Irena miała czasami takie zapędy romantyczne. Prawdziwe szczęście, prawdziwa miłość. Rzeczywistość udowadniała, że te unikalne zjawiska występują, ale raczej w literaturze i filmie, a nie w życiu codziennym. Irena czasami za nimi tęskniła, nie za często, w zasadzie całkiem rzadko. Zadowalała się tym, co w życiu codziennym występowało aż w nadmiarze. Fantazje erotyczne młodych żon, których podstarzali, ale bogaci mężowie nie potrafili, czy też nie chcieli już zaspokajać. Chęć na ostry skok w bok prawowitego, konserwatywnego polityka, który na forum publicznym gardłował o tradycyjnym podziale ról kobiecych i męskich, a w sypialni uwielbiał być wiązany i traktowany od tyłu dużym, czarnym, gumowym dildo.

Irena już dawno nauczyła się, że należy cieszyć się tym co się ma. Miłość i szczęście były towarami deficytowymi, pożądanie, fantazje i pragnienia, aż nadto pospolite. Dlatego tak gustowała w dodawaniu im smaku, w balansowaniu na ostrzu noża. Cieszyła się tym, co miała, ale czasami po prostu nie potrafiła się oprzeć i sięgała po coś więcej. W końcu czym byłoby życie, gdyby nie zabawa? Gdyby nie gra?

Rzadko dawała się ponieść tego typu zachciankom. W jej profesji należało być czujnym i obserwować, nie z każdym dawało się tak łatwo i bezproblemowo zagrać. Dowiedziała się o tym już po pięciu minutach w kwaterze Jima Moriarty`ego. Zaproszenie na przyjęcie otrzymała dwa dni przed datą, zwykle odpuszczała sobie tego typu imprezy, w końcu gości trzeba szanować. Poszła tylko dlatego, że dowiedziała się, że będzie tam największy boss mafii brazylijskiej, Pedro Giovanni. Już dłuższy czas miała chęć na coś egzotycznego, pobyt w słonecznej, brazylijskiej hacjendzie bardzo by się jej przydał, zwłaszcza po fiasku ze słynnym pisarzem i jego żoną. Naprawdę nie chciała zniszczyć im małżeństwa, to byli bardzo dobrzy ludzie, i tylko żona była odrobinę ciekawsza świata niż mąż. No cóż. Nie ma ludzi idealnych.

Po krótkich deliberacjach Irena na przyjęcie u Jima poszła i już po pół godzinie miała chęć uciekać, jednocześnie drżała z podniecenia. Jim zaprosił światek przestępczy, ciemna strona mocy światłych rządów międzynarodowych, mroczny cień korporacji i ogólnoświatowego rynku.

Miałaby chęć wychłostać kilku, tylko dlatego, że nikt do tej pory nie odważył się tego zrobić.

Prędzej czy później musiało to nastąpić. Wiedziała to i była na sytuacje niebezpieczne przygotowana. Fragment meila, który sfotografowała, posiadał wagę sprawy państwowej, więcej nawet. Światowej. Terroryści w ogólnym rozrachunku byli dużo bardziej kreatywni niż politycy podczas dwóch wojen światowych. Wojna, która może się zacząć wszędzie, na każdym terenie, o każdej porze, przerażała daleko bardziej, niż dwa fronty, tereny okupowane i partyzanckie ataki na wroga, ustawionego w stabilnej pozycji. Irena lubiła czytać książki o dwóch wojnach światowych. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy człowiek uświadomił sobie, że stworzył broń, zdolną doprowadzić całą ludzkość do zagłady. Gatunek ludzki rozwinął się do tego stopnia, że potrafił unicestwić się, naciskając kilka czarnych guzików w czarnych skrzynkach. Pasjonujące, zwłaszcza, że ludzie wciąż usiłowali nad tym zapanować. Prawa, regulacje, wytyczne międzynarodowe. Irena doskonale wiedziała, że w sypialni nie ma wytycznych, w sypialni każdy polityk jest tylko mężczyzną, a każda pierwsza dama jedynie kobietą.

Dlatego, gdy zmęczony chłostaniem i seksem oralnym Pedro Giovanni zasnął, z odciskiem jej pantofla na pośladku, Irena cyknęła fotkę jego laptopowi. Gdyby znała rezultaty tego czynu, w ogóle by na przyjęcie Moriarty`ego nie przyszła.

Gdyby była bardziej przezorna, przejrzałaby plan Moriarty`ego i wiedziała, czemu akurat ją zaprosił na przyjęcie. Niechcący wdepnęła w jego grę, niechcący odegrała szpiega i wykradła informacje Pedrowi Gvionanni`emu. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy Moriarty, widząc, że jest sprawną graczką, zaproponował jej grę z najtęższymi umysłami Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie tłumaczył z kim, ale nie musiał. Irena była zainteresowana, jednocześnie coś w oczach Jima, jakaś groźna, nieobliczalna martwota, kazały się jej trzymać na baczność. Instynkt podpowiadał, żeby uciekać jak najdalej i to właśnie sprawiło, że Irena przekornie została, podjęła rękawicę. Moriarty, chociaż niewysoki i raczej drobnej budowy, był o wiele groźniejszy niż wszyscy brazylijscy mafiosi razem wzięci.

Nie raz bawiła się w niebezpieczne gry. W końcu najbogatsi ludzie byli również ludźmi najgroźniejszymi. Cała reszta Irenę potężnie nudziła, owszem, w ramach rozrywki odpowiadała czasami na ich telefon i aranżowała jednorazową wizytę, ale mimo wszystko okazy interesujące nie były tak łatwe. Mroczna strona władzy, jak lubiła to nazywać, zawsze czekała, żeby być ukaraną.

Irena była bardziej niż chętna ową karę wymierzyć.

W umówionym terminie zadzwoniła do Moriarty`ego. Zrobiła już swój research na temat Jima i natknęła się na jego obecną obsesję. Sherlock Holmes, konsultant detektywistyczny, socjopatyczny geniusz, sporadycznie i na niejasnych warunkach współpracujący z policją. Irena swego czasu obsługiwała także socjopatów i nie miała nic przeciwko, jeżeli socjopata był wysoki, przystojny, posiadał burzę czarnych loków nad wspaniale męską, kanciastą twarzą, nosił dobre jakościowo, zachwycające płaszcze... i był prawiczkiem.

Irena nie wiedziała, czy temu ostatniemu wierzyć czy nie, ale szybko poczuła się zaintrygowana, w końcu zwęszyła kolejną ciekawą grę. Zresztą, jej nos względem psychopatycznych osobników męskich nigdy nie zawodził. Moriarty postanowił użyć panny Adler, aby podrzucić kolejną łamigłówkę Sherlockowi Holmesowi, jednocześnie udaremnić plany Holmesa starszego.

Jim zdawał się podziwiać Mycrofta, chociaż ogień jego obsesji centrował się na Sherlocku. Tak czy owak, Moriarty wyznaczył ramy gry a Irena ochoczo wzięła w niej udział. Pogróżki Jima, który obiecywał oskórować ją w razie niepowodzenia, tylko dodawały całej sytuacji pieprzu. Moriarty nie żartował, Mycroft też nie, jak się okazało. Irena dawno nie miała aż takiej zabawy. W końcu ile można za pomocą pejczów, wibratorów i olejków rozgrzewających doprowadzać bogatych ludzi do orgazmu, a potem robić im zdjęcia. Dla poczucia bezpieczeństwa, władzy, aby zabić nudę.

Grę rozpoczęła w wielkim stylu, ukazując się Prawiczkowi nago. Doktor Watson niemal zgubił szczękę a Sherlock niemal zasłonił mu głowę swoim płaszczem, który niby to miał ofiarować Irenie. Fascynujące. Adler przyjęła płaszcz, z lubością zapadając się w jego wełniane, pachnące wodą kolońską i proszkiem do prania głębiny. Już wiedziała co myśleć, zwłaszcza po tym, jak John rzucił się, pomagać ogłupionemu zastrzykiem detektywowi. Spotkanie z Sherlockiem było krótkie, ale ekscytujące, i wiele o nim powiedziało. Mózg był najbardziej seksownym organem ludzkim, to raz, a dwa, mózg Sherlocka Holmesa, chociaż niechętnie i z dużą dozą nieufności, był już zajęty innym obiektem.

Irena nawet się nie oszukiwała, że to ona nim jest. Owszem, zaintrygowała Sherlocka, zanurzył się w jej grze całkowicie, ratując damę w trudnej sytuacji i rozwiązując dla niej zagadkę, która miała pogrążyć plan Mycrofta. Ale to nie Irena poruszała najbardziej mózg młodszego Holmesa, nie jej imienia wzywał, gdy tylko ocknął się z narkotycznego otępienia, nie na jej smsy odpowiadał od razu. Sherlock Holmes, domorosły socjopata, nieczuły na uroki małych ludzkich kurtuazji, genialny aktor i genialny detektyw, był już zajęty.

W swojej genialności i dumie, przynależnej wszystkim samotnym geniuszom płci męskiej, nawet tego nie zauważył.

Irena, po fiasku z Mycroftem i komórką, której hasło tak sprytnie wydedukował Sherlock, postanowiła usunąć się w cień. Moriarty dopadł ją, oczywiście, rękoma terrorystów Pedra Giovanniego. Mycroft z kolei uratował ją rękoma Sherlocka, nieświadomie,s ale zawsze. Prawiczek musiał nieźle namotać, żeby tak znienacka niezauważony opuścić Londyn, zwłaszcza jego przyboczny doktor powinien być zaniepokojony. Sherlock widocznie był lepszym aktorem niż ktokolwiek sądził. Może nie odczuwał emocji tak intensywnie jak zwykły homo sapiens, ale potrafił je genialnie kopiować.

Genialnie jak na socjopatę.

Irena miała swoją tezę na temat socjopatycznych skłonności Sherlocka. Moriarty miał rację, młodszy Holmes posiadał serce, może nie takie wielkie i chętne do interakcji, ale posiadał. John Watson to wiedział, i dlatego tyle znosił ze strony swojego nietypowego współlokatora.

Irena chciała pojawić się jeszcze w życiu Sherlocka, ale zdybał ją na tym Mycroft.

Można było śmiało powiedzieć, że starszy Holmes był momentami o wiele bardziej groźny niż Moriarty. Irena słuchała jego cichych, tnących jak brzytwy słów odnośnie Sherlocka i jego małego, przytulnego światka, który sobie z doktorem Watsonem stworzyli na Baker Street. Mycroft wyraźnie powiedział, że jeżeli Irena zacznie znowu kręcić, tym razem nikt jej już nie pomoże. Ani Sherlock, ani Moriarty ani sama królowa Anglii. Młodszy Holmes powinien żyć dalej, ze swoim wspomnieniem Kobiety, Watson powinien dalej myśleć, że Irena nie żyje, a międzynarodowe korporacje, handlujące z Pedrem Giovannim, wciąż powinny szukać niejakiej panny Adler.

Nieruchoma, ciastowata twarz Mycrofta na krótką chwilę stała się naprawdę przerażająca, bure ślepia nagle ostre, bezwzględne. I Irena mu uwierzyła, uwierzyła w każdą z pogróżek, ponieważ największymi potworami, których napotkała na swojej drodze, zawsze okazywali się zwykli ludzie. Nie nadwątleni nudną codziennością socjopaci, nie pokręceni psychopaci, nie seryjni mordercy. Zwykli ludzie, którzy wybierali niezwykłe ścieżki i robili to śmiało, z przekonaniem, to oni były tak naprawdę najbardziej niebezpieczni.

Mycroft, śledząc z bliska twarz Ireny, widocznie odkrył jej tok rozumowania, bo złagodniał. Uśmiechnął się, poprawił krawat i na powrót stał się nieco przygrubym, ulanym na twarzy, łysiejącym miśkiem, ubitym w drogi garnitur. Irena z fascynacją patrzyła na tą przemianę i doszła do wniosku, że z chęcią znalazłaby się w łóżku obu Holmesów. To byłoby dopiero interesujące doświadczenie, gra o władzę, gra o zachowanie dystansu w miejscu, gdzie dystans jest najtrudniejszą rzeczą na ziemi. Irena odniosła wrażenie, że Mycroft doceniłby jej podejście do seksu i dominacji, widać było, że dominacja w jego wykonaniu jest ukryta, ocukrzona, podana tak akurat, żeby ludzie na wysokich stanowiskach ją zjedli.

Sherlock natomiast... Sherlock miał już kogoś, z kim stracił dystans. Dlatego Mycroft tak go bronił przed Ireną.

"Chcę czasami do nich tam zajrzeć. Nie muszą nic wiedzieć o moich wizytach." oznajmiła Irena, uśmiechając się do Mycrofta i siadając bokiem na jego biurku. Lubił na kobietach długie suknie z rozporkiem, więc właśnie taką na sobie miała, dyskretną, czarną, z welurowymi prześwitami.

"Sherlock dostrzeże ślady twojej obecności od razu." odparł Mycroft i mogło to być stwierdzenie ironiczne, a mogła to być prawda. Sherlock Holmes był socjopatą, geniuszem, zapętlonym prawiczkiem, niejadkiem i kiedyś chciał być także piratem, Sherlock Holmes był wieloma personami, ale na pewno nie był osobnikiem obliczalnym.

"Już tak raz zrobiłam. Po akcji z twoimi ludźmi w moim domu. Wkradłam się na Baker Street i oddałam Sherlockowi płaszcz." Irena westchnęła melancholijnie i poprawiła suknię, żeby rozporek lepiej eksponował jej udo. "Sherlock spał po moim małym specjalnym zastrzyku dla specjalnych gości. Opowiedziałam mu wtedy zagadkę i jej rozwiązanie. Nie sądzę, żeby widzieli ślady mojej obecności w ich domu."

"Nie tylko wtedy pani tam była." dopowiedział Mycroft. "Zapomniała pani dodać, że wtargnęła pani na Baker Street, podrzucić swoją komórkę Sherlockowi. Następnie, żeby pochodzić w swetrze Johna Watsona. Na koniec wylądowała pani w łóżku Sherlocka, rzekomo szukając jego pomocy. Widać lubi się pani przemykać po cudzych mieszkaniach, pani Adler."

Irena nie przestawała się uśmiechać i poprawiać rozcięcia spódnicy. Mycroft objawiał swoją ogromną wiedzę, ale skrywał jeszcze więcej, to było pewne. Dbał o potrzeby swojego młodszego braciszka, ale zza kulis, obserwował, ale z cieni, manipulował, ale delikatnie, pozwalając, żeby nieświadomi gracze sami wchodzili w jego pajęczyny. Sherlock, zdaje się, miał świadomość, kim tak naprawdę jest Mycroft, a John... John miał to gdzieś kim jest, tudzież nie jest starszy Holmes. Johnowi zależało na tym, żeby Sherlock był bezpieczny...

"Obiecuję, że będę niewidzialna dla nich obu, Mycroft." wyznała mrukliwym szeptem Irena, smakując imię starszego Holmesa na języku. Świetne brzmienie, z początku wybuchowe, potem załamujące się subtelnie w środku. Idealne do wydawania rozkazów, idealne do karcenia, idealne, do szeptania o poranku, kiedy już emocje opadły, pościele wystygły, i zostawali jedynie nadzy, obnażeni, zawstydzeni ludzie. Zawstydzeni, ale obdarowani przeżyciem tak intensywnym, że całe ich szare, nudne życie będą o nim śnić.

Irena z chęcią zafundowałaby tego typu przeżycie Mycroftowi. Za darmo, charytatywnie.

"Nie zobaczą mnie, czasami tylko zajrzę sobie do nich. Najlepiej o poranku, bo, jak zapewne wiesz, Sherlock prowadzi raczej nocny tryb życia, a John usiłuje mu dotrzymać kroku, póki nie odpadnie." mówiła dalej Irena, zakładając nogę na nogę i przyglądając się niewinnie swojej pończosze. "Co ty na to, wielki bracie? Będziesz miał wszytko nagrane, twoje kamery są tak oczywiste na Baker Street, że aż boli. To przyjemny ból, oczywiście. Na pewno Sherlock kocha mieć świadomość, że brat nieustannie patrzy."

"Czemu akurat pani, z wszystkich ludzi, chce obserwować Sherlocka?"

"Zaintrygował mnie. A właściwie to, co dzieje się pomiędzy nim a Johnem. Prawiczek i heteryk w jednym stali domu, nie powiesz mi, że nie jesteś ciekawy końca tej opowieści."

Mycroft zagryzł wargi, jego małe, gadzie oczka przebiegłe i zimne.

"Zgodzę się na to, jeżeli udostępni mi pani dane."

Nie musiała pytać, o jakie dane Mycroftowi chodzi, ani skąd wie, że jest w ich posiadaniu. Informacje, które skopiowała z laptopa ważnego członka rady ministrów Arabii Saudyjskiej, gdy ten odsypiał postkoitalne uniesienie, były czymś niezwykle cennym. Miała w planach je sprzedać, drogo, akurat, żeby kopic sobie nową posiadłość w Brighton. Ale oferta Mycrofta była kusząca, bez jego zgody Irena nie mogłaby bezkarnie odwiedzać Baker Street.

"Ciekawe, że targujesz się o dane, a nie stawiasz warunków co do bezpieczeństwa swojego młodszego braciszka." wytknęła z udawanym oburzeniem Irena, po czym wsparła się na biurku Mycrofta i pochyliła się ku niemu intymnie. Piersi nie były jej największym atutem, ale zimny gad jak Mycroft zapewne tak dawno nie miał przy sobie ciepłego, kobiecego ciała, że nie był wybredny. Usługi ekskluzywnych prostytutek znudziły starszego Holmesa wieki temu, Irena zrobiła bardzo gruntowny research w tej dziedzinie. Tak tylko, na wszelki wypadek.

Spojrzał na jej dekolt z chłodnym dystansem, potem przeniósł wzrok na jej oczy. Nieporuszony, odległy, zimny. Lodowiec, w rzeczy samej.

"Nie martwię się, że zaszkodzi pani Sherlockowi. Przysporzyłaby pani sobie zbyt wielu wrogów nowych i obudziłaby zbyt wiele wrogów starych. Podzieli się pani ze mną danymi, a obiecam, że nie pisnę słowa o pani zapędach stalkerskich."

"A więc umowa stoi, Lodowcu."

/

/

Najpierw obserwowała ich dobre trzy tygodnie, nie wchodząc do mieszkania. Śledziła ich codzienną rutynę, to kiedy chodzą spać, kiedy wstają, kiedy lubią jeść długie, wleczące się do południa śniadania, a kiedy tylko parzą sobie usta kawą, narzucają płaszcze i pędzą, rozwiązywać kolejną sprawę. Rozpiskę z dyżurami doktora Watsona otrzymała bez trudu w szpitalu St Bart, trenując stare dobre metody aktorskie. Zagubiona, dobrze ubrana, piękna kobieta w szpitalu to zjawisko nader rzadkie, zważywszy na wielką ilość kobiet zaniedbanych, zmartwionych, zapłakanych, niewyspanych, które się po tym przybytku kręciły. Irena dostała to, czego chciała w pięć minut, bez wysiłku. Ale plan dyżurów Johna nie gwarantował sukcesu, Irena dobrze wiedziała, że gdy sytuacja jest poważna, Watson potrafi ze stoickim spokojem zaaranżować wszystkie zobowiązania, byle tylko towarzyszyć Sherlockowi.

A mówią, że we współczesnych czasach prawdziwa miłość nie istnieje.

John, będąc starym, poczciwym sobą, czyli heterykiem z serca i powołania, wciąż szukał partnerki. Nie miał szans znaleźć osoby właściwiej, ponieważ osoby właściwe od razu widziały, że doktor Watson jest już w jakimś związku i jest ów związek dość, hm, wytrzymały na przeciwności losu. Osób niewłaściwe, czyli nieco zaślepione, nieco zbyt sfrustrowane i zdeterminowane panie po trzydziestce, patrzyły, ale nie obserwowały. Patrzyły na to, jak John biegnie na każde zawołanie Sherlocka, jak robi mu zakupy i pozwala przesiadywać w swoim swetrze, ale nie widziały, że w życiu doktora nie ma miejsca na kolejnego partnera. Irene zawsze zastanawiały kobiety, które w okolicach trzydziestki nagle budziły się i zaczynały się nerwowo kręcić w kółko, na gwałt organizując sobie tak zwane "normalne życie". Mąż, dzieci, domek z ogródkiem, pies i weekendowe wypady do parku, rodzinne, z piknikiem. Do tej pory wybredne, zaszyte w swoim świecie, teraz usiłowały odnaleźć drogę w gąszczu sytuacji tak skomplikowanej, jak związek z inną istotą ludzką. Nie bohaterską, nieidealną, zwykłą. Niektóre z tych pań faktycznie osiągały swój "normalny" cel, społeczeństwo ułatwiało to dość mocno, umacniając wizerunek kobiety spełnionej jedynie w związku. Niektóre zaś dawały sobie spokój. Irena nigdy nie rozumiała tego ciśnienia, kobiety trzydziestoletnie uwijały się, jakby się im termin ważności kończył. Ona tymczasem swoją trzydziestkę hucznie świętowała, piękny wiek, jeszcze młody, ale już bez głupawek, kreatywny, ale z własnym zasobem finansowym i niezależnością, płynącą z pieniędzy i mocnego osadzenia w sobie. Taka kobieta była gotowa na związek, czy to z inną kobietą, czy z mężczyzną, ponieważ wiedziała już, na co ją stać oraz, przede wszystkim, czego nie chce.

Irena nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na partnera takiego jak John, który zaczyna się zbierać, ilekroć dostanie smsa od swojego współlokatora. Nieszczęśnice, przytrzaśnięte stereotypami, mirażami wystawnych ślubów, romantycznych wieczorów przy świecach i namiętną produkcją potomków, godziły się. Ale nawet one prędzej czy później zauważały bezsens. John Watson, pomimo swojego pędu do normalności, był człowiekiem prostolinijnym i uczciwym. Monogamicznie nastawiony do świata tkwił w związku, nieodmiennie wierny Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Żadna z tymczasowych dziewczyn nie mogła się równać z geniuszem.

Irena z rozbawieniem śledziła, jak Sherlock reaguje na kolejne partnerki Johna. W większej części ignorował je idealnie, chociaż zdarzało mu się o nie pokłócić z Johnem. Gdy Watson zaprosił czasami którąś z nich na noc, Sherlock wynosił się do swojej sypialni. Zgarniał swoje zabawki, książki, laptopy, ważniejsze eksperymenty i usuwał się w cień. John, poczciwiec, nabierał się na dramę i chodził dookoła Holmesa, jak dookoła osoby obłożnie chorej. Wyrzuty sumienia, poczucie winy. Sherlock wiedział jak grać i jak wygrywać, ale nie rozumiał ludzkiej potrzeby łączenia się w pary, posiadania kogoś bliżej niż cała reszta świata. Watson, pomimo wyrzutów sumienia, że zostawia swojego ulubionego socjopatę samego, nie umiał porzucić prospektu życia normalnego u boku normalnej kobiety.

Irena patrzyła na ich taniec, zastanawiając się, jak to jest, że nawet najbardziej błyskotliwi ludzie, prędzej czy później, okażą się głupcami. Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty, ona sama, wszyscy. Wszyscy.

Wszyscy poza Mycroftem.

/

Po trzech tygodniach obserwacji, jak John wmusza w Sherlocka tosty i szoruje klozet, a Sherlock opiera całe domostwo i zasypia w nie nadających się do zasypiania miejscach, Irena postanowiła wyruszyć. O poranku, w okolicach piątej, ubrana w obcisły, czarny kostium, buty z miękkimi podeszwami i długie rękawiczki, Adler wkradła się na Baker Street przez uchylony w kuchni lufcik. Pani Hudson lubiła stały dopływ świeżego powietrza i zawsze jedno bądź dwa okna zostawiała otwarte.

Codzienne życie na Baker Street Sherlocka koncentrowało się dookoła dwóch punktów w przestrzeni, przy stole kuchennym, na którym zwykle przeprowadzał eksperymenty, oraz przy kanapie. Irena od razu rozpoznała, że kanapa była szczególnym miejscem dla młodszego Holmesa. Szeroka, wygodna, droższa niż większość umeblowania w mieszkaniu, ze skórzanymi obiciami, na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się zabałaganiona, dopiero po głębszych oględzinach można było stwierdzić, że kanapa Sherlocka Holmesa była metodycznie urządzona. Jak spokojna przystań, miała na sobie koc, wygodnego union jacka, pod którym zwykle upchnięta była czysta para skarpet frote. Irena uśmiechała się, rozmyślając, jak Sherlock w okolicach północy odczuwa chłód w okolicach stóp i ubiera skarpety, chociaż nie pasują one wcale do jego jednanego szlafroka i bawełnianej, bobkującej się piżamy.

Piżama z kolei nie pasowała do garderoby Sherlocka. Zapewne była prezentem od kogoś dużo bardziej praktycznego i oszczędnego niż Sherlock. John, John z pewnością zadbał o to, żeby jego szalonemu współlokatorowi, przesiadującemu po nocach nad eksperymentami, było ciepło w nerki. Irena nie miała pojęcia, jak Watson namówił stworzenie tak kapryśne jak Holmes do za łożenia rzeczy tak trywialnej jak nocne skarpety frote i bawełniana piżama, ale nie wnikała. Ogólnie, sytuacja była po prostu urocza. A Holmes powinien być wdzięczny, że ma kogoś, kto w ogóle się stanem jego nerek przejmuje. Zważywszy na wiele przywar charakteru, złośliwość i tendencje do manipulowania, jedyny na świecie konsultant detektywistyczny cudem znalazł swojego Johna Watsona.

Tak czy siak, kanapa była w sposób widoczny centrum życia w mieszkaniu Holmesa. Drzemał na niej, czytał, pisał smsy, rozwiązywał sprawy i gardłował z Johnem na temat głupich telewizyjnych programów. Resztki niedojedzonego popcornu, stopami zapewne wsuwanego ukradkiem pod kanapę. Gazeta z programem, wciśnięta pod laptopa Johna, usadowionego na union jacku, mocno pognieciona. Wymięta. Najwyraźniej, gdy nie mieli do rozwiązywania żadnych ciekawszych spraw, zabawiali się oglądaniem i komentowaniem telewizji a Sherlock wyładowywał swoją frustrację na gazecie. Irena z uśmiechem zrobiła komórką zdjęcie specyficznie zagospodarowanej kanapy. Zrobiła też zbliżenie miętówek, przylepionych do podłogi, wygodnie w zasięgu ręki kogoś, kto leżał na kanapie.

Obok kanapy stał stolik, przeładowany książkami, listami, gazetami i co najmniej dwoma filiżankami. Zwykle po herbacie, rzadziej po kawie. John przyrządzał posiłki, czasami przy pomocy pani Hudson, i to John proponował zrobienie czegoś ciepłego do picia. Wszystkie czajniczki, kubeczki, sitka i zaparzaczce stały po drugiej stronie kuchni, tej wolnej od eksperymentów i przypominającej nieco zwykły aneks kuchenny kawalera. Irena spotkała już w swoim życiu niejednego kawalera, radzącego sobie z życiem własnym sumptem, gotującego proste potrawy, żyjącego na herbacie i biszkoptach. John widocznie kiedyś radził sobie z rzeczywistością w ten właśnie sposób, weteran, przyjemny w obyciu, chociaż zaskakująco niezdolny do nawiązania głębszego związku. Pod wpływem Sherlocka John zaczął porządkować nieuporządkowane, dopowiadać niedopowiedziane. Wciąż miał kawalerski zwyczaje, skonstatowała Irena, obserwując zbierające się na firanach, parutygodniowe kurze, ale były to już zwyczaje utemperowane. Utemperowane na potrzeby Sherlocka, który coś musiał jeść a doktor Watson był, zdaje się, jedyną osobą, zdolną go to tego namówić.

Irena cyknęła fotę samotnego, nie dojedzonego tosta z marmoladą pomarańczową. Tost miał na oko z dwa dni i leżał sobie na swoim talerzyku, balansującym na stosie książek.

I właśnie wtedy Mycroft napisał do niej smsa.

_Uciekaj. Budzą się. Kuchnie obejrzysz później._

Było to trochę deprymujące, Irena miała nadzieję obejrzeć całe mieszkanie i niezbyt podobało się jej nieprzerywanie eksperymentu. Ale Mycroft nie przesłałby jej ostrzeżenia bezpodstawnie, poza tym w jego smsie czaiła się zapowiedź dalszych wizyt. Obietnica. Irena była osobą biseksualną, chociaż jak lubiła twierdzić, najbardziej w ludziach pociągała ją władza. Pewność siebie, niezłomność, twardość charakteru niezależna od tego, czy osobnik posiadał rozłożyste piersi czy penisa. Irena częściej lubiła łamać ducha niezłomnych kobiet, w końcu jedną z nich sama była, ale gdy nawinął się niezłomny mężczyzna, nie protestowała zbytnio. Zawsze uważała, że jednoznacznie określone tożsamości są nudne i stworzone dla niewyrafinowanej w sprawach łóżkowych środkowej warstwy klasy średniej, żeby mieli kogo obgadywać podczas niemiłosiernie nudnych grillów z sąsiadami, żeby mieli o czym śnić przy bokach swoich niezbyt kreatywnych, nużących mężów, żon, dziewczyn, chłopaków. Gej czy nie gej, lesbijka czy heteryczka, Irena potrafiła docenić każde ciało, ale jeszcze bardziej potrafiła docenić, gdy ktoś potrafił grać w jej ulubioną grę. Grę o władze.

Najwyraźniej Mycroft to odkrył i miał chęć na partyjkę.

Irena zachowała smsa od starszego Holmesa i cicho jak kot wysunęła się z domu na Baker Street tym samym lufcikiem, którym przybyła.

Limuzyna już na nią czekała.

/

"Ciekawi mnie, czemu tak naprawdę zgodziłeś się na moje wizyty na Baker Street, Mycroft. W końcu masz tam kamery, kontaktujesz się z Johnem, nawet z panią Hudson, chociaż jej nie lubisz. Twoja siatka osób, dbających o Sherlocka, jest rozległa i niezwykle sprawna. Do czego ci jestem potrzebna mała, nieznacząca ja?" Irena wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu do Mycforta i opadła na miękkie, skórzane obicia fotela w limuzynie. "Tak poza danymi Pedra G."

"Bardzo interesują mnie pani dedukcje, pani Adler." wyznał również z uśmiechem Mycroft, jego gadzie oczka lśniły. "Obserwacje kogoś, kto jest niemal tak wspaniale uzdolniony jak Sherlock, ale jest w stanie wygenerować emocje."

"W niektórych kręgach uważa się mnie za zimną sukę." westchnęła z żalem Irena, nie przestając się uśmiechać i przysuwając się nieco bliżej Mycrofta. Pachniał Dolce& Gabbaną, upraną świeżo koszulą i kawą. Zauważył jej zainteresowanie i dyskretnie się odsunął.

"Tak, ludzie często nie potrafią spojrzeć pod spód i ujrzeć prawdy."

" A więc ty nie uważasz mnie za zimną sukę?"

"Uważam cię za kobietę biznesu." oznajmił krótko Mycroft, przechodząc płynnie z pani na ty. "Cechy kulturowe, przypisane kobiecości mnie nie interesują."

"Rozumiem, że przechodzimy od zabawy do części biznesowej."

"Tak. Poproszę dane, o których rozmawialiśmy wcześniej."

Irena, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Mycrofta rozpięła dekolt wdzianka włamywaczki i wyjęła zza stanika malutkiego, różowego pendrivve`a. Mycroft nawet nie mrugnął, chociaż gdy zapinała z powrotem ubranie, szarobure, gadzie oczy na chwilę stały się zielone. Refleks wschodzącego słońca, być może. A być może lodowiec nie był taki zimny, jak się wydawało.

/

Irena wkroczyła do kuchni, nasłuchując czujnie, czy któryś z lokatorów na Baker Street się nie wybudził.

Nie, raczej nie. Mamrotanie Johna było niewyraźne, zdaje się, że nawet we śnie kogoś strofował i upominał. Sherlock był cicho, w swojej urządzonej idealnie pod kolor, do bólu symetrycznej sypialni. Czasami Irena zastanawiała się, czy ekscentryczność młodszego Holmesa, jego łatwość w odcinaniu się od emocji, jego przyspieszone procesy myślowe i pociąg do symetrii, nie były objawami lekkiego autyzmu. Sherlock nie dbał o porządek świata, Sherlock nie dbał nawet o porządek swojej łazienki, Sherlock dbał jedynie o symetrię swojej sypialni i tyle. Mycroft, zapytany o potencjalną diagnozę brata, tylko się tymi swoimi mętnymi, gadzimi oczkami popatrzył. Mogło to znaczyć coś, ale równie dobrze mogło to nie znaczyć nic, więc Irena zaprzestała indagacji.

Mieszkanie było pogrążone w ciszy wczesnego poranka, prześwietlone mglistym, fioletowawym światłem. Irena weszła do kuchni, z zadowoleniem fotografując stojące obok siebie kubki. Kubek Johna był gruby i obszerny, z porządnego, trywialnego fajansu, z mocnym, szerokim uchem i odpryśniętym brzegiem. Pomarańczowoczerwony, solidny jak jego właściciel, kubek nie miał żadnych nadruków, tylko rozmazane, zlewające się ze sobą kwiatopodobne plamy. John nie lubił zmian w swoim codziennym, szarym, na siłę normalnym decorum. Przyzwyczajał się powoli i ciężko mu było rozstać się nawet z czymś tak małym jak zastawa. Prawdopodobnie Watson będzie używał swojego obtłuczonego kubka, dopóki ten nie będzie się nadawał do niczego, a i wtedy zrobi z niego doniczkę do kwiatka.

Kubek Sherlocka był anonimowy, granatowoniebieski, z wylewanymi brzegami, rozszerzającymi się u góry. Wyraźnie kubek był prezentem od Johna, wcześniej zdaje się Sherlock używał czego popadnie, przypadkowych naczyń do przypadkowo dobranych herbat. Teraz John ograniczył mu wybór do jednego kubka i co ciekawe Sherlock to zaakceptował. Mógł sięgać po inne filiżanki, szklanki, których całe szafki zostawiła im pani Hudson, a mimo to trzymał się wylewanego, prostego kubaska. Sherlock prawdopodobnie traktował to jako eksperyment, badanie jak upodobnić się do zwykłych, nudnych ludzi, używających zwykłych, nudnych kubków. John zapewne to wiedział, a mimo to i tak czuł się skomplementowany że przyjaciel używa tego kubka.

Irena zrobiła fotografię krzeseł kuchennych, przysuniętych do siebie blisko przy stole, dwóch talerzy, stojących obok siebie i połowy rozgryzionego jabłka. Rozgryzionego przez dwie osoby. No doprawdy, nie mogli być bardziej odsłonięci, żeby chcieli...

John po swojej stronie kuchni trzymał także makarony, kasze i parę sosów instant, które wyglądały, jakby czasy ich przydatności już dawno minęły. A więc gotował na bieżąco, a więc używał świeżych warzyw i owoców. Sherlock zostawiał zawsze w okolicach kanapy jakiś talerz z niedojedzonym tostem, ukrytym albo na lepsze czasy, albo, żeby nie denerwować Johna. Irena nie sądziła, że ktoś tak samowystarczalny jak Holmes, będzie brał pod uwagę codzienne rutyny członka klasy średniej, jego śniadania, kolacyjki, przekąski i drzemki. A jednak. Cały pracowicie skonstruowany chaos dookoła kanapy wskazywał na to, że Sherlock uczestniczył w codziennym życiu Johna tak, jak John organizował owo życie, i gotował, podgrzewał i zaparzał herbaty.

Najwyraźniej John kontrolował także spożycie kofeiny w tym domu, i dobrze. Irena nie wyobrażała sobie kogoś o tak błyskotliwym umyśle jak Sherlock na kofeinowym wyżu. Zapewne odbijał się od ścian i mówił z prędkością światła. Pewne John szybko się zorientował i zaczął dokładniej patrzeć, co daje do picia współlokatorowi. Bo doktor Watson był tym, który dawał, a Sherlock tym, który pozwalał sobie dawać. Tutaj nie było wątpliwości, zważywszy na starą, nie dającą się porządnie zmyć plamę na tapecie. Plamę, w której nawet teraz dawało się rozpoznać buraczki. Ciekawe, ile talerzy Sherlock musiał potłuc, zanim doszedł do wniosku, że Watson ma rację i lepiej go w pewnych kwestiach słuchać.

Pierwszy miesiąc obserwacji Ireny był stosunkowo intrygujący. Nowość, wynikająca z wędrowania po pomieszczeniach użytku wspólnego mieszkańców Baker Street, była podniecająca, jednocześnie niebezpieczna. Irene korciło nie raz, żeby zajrzeć w papiery spraw, które rozwiązywał Sherlock. Notatki, spostrzeżenia, kurzopazurze pismo, zapełniające marginesy książek, w tym wszystkim była tajemnica i Irena ledwie powstrzymywała się od przejrzenia jej.

"Nie waż się." mówił Mycroft a Irena, zawsze dobra w rozpoznawaniu granic gry, wycofywała się posłusznie.

/

Spotykali się raz na tydzień, żeby wymienić notatki, jak to żartobliwie nazywała Irena. Mycroft nazywał te wizyty pogaduszkami przy herbacie. Z jednej strony brzmiało to nudno, z drugiej strony nabierało gorzkawosłodkiego aromatu, gdy okazywało się, że pogaduszki odbywają się w prywatnej rezydencji Mycrofta, do której nigdy nikogo nie zapraszał i w której mieszkał tylko on sam, pokojówka i kucharka. Starszy Holmes lubił być strzeżony z daleka, bez wątpliwości miał cały sztab ludzi, który czuwał nad nim niezauważalny.

Bycie pojedynczym, cotygodniowym gościem na herbatce u szarej eminencji rządu brytyjskiego, miało swój urok. Irena raczej nie bywała na tego typu odwiedzinach, w każdym razie nie na takich, które nie kończyły się seksem. Ceniła sobie prywatność, oczywiście socjalizowała się, żeby mieć rękę na pulsie, ale w wolnych chwilach nie rozbijała się po przyjaciołach. Wolała zacisze swoich rezydencji, sypialniane kozetki i książki. Dawno już doszła do wniosku, że, aby wyglądać szałowo na wieczornym przyjęciu, trzeba się wcześniej cały dzień pysznie leniwić na kanapie.

Mycroft był w tej materii podobny do niej. Nie miała problemów z uwierzeniem, że tak naprawdę starszy Holmes codziennie krążył pomiędzy swoją rezydencją , pracą i klubem Diogenes, i nigdzie indziej nie zaglądał. Człowiek z nawykami, z których łatwo nie zrezygnuje. Było w tym coś uroczego, w tych jego angielskich zastawach do herbaty, w drobnych filiżankach w różyczki, z porcelany tak cienkiej, jak skorupka jajka. Podawał do herbaty całą gamę ciastek, ale sam rzadko kiedy się na nie skuszał. Lubił wizję picia herbaty z kimś innym, lubił celebrę i obrazek, w który idealnie wpasowywał się ze swoim garniturem, angielską herbatką i ciasteczkami z konfiturą.

Irena dopasowywała się do obrazka Mycrofta wyśmienicie, ubrana jak poprawna dama dworu, ale nie przybywała na wymianę notatek tylko po to, żeby napić się herbaty.

"Moja dedukcja jest prosta. Oni są jak białe małżeństwo, spełniają wszelkie wymagania ludzi, będących w związku, poza seksem i okazaną wprost czułością. Chociaż to mężczyźni, raczej nie spędzaliby dni, wpatrując się sobie w oczy."

"Białe małżeństwo..."

"Tak. Wierz lub nie, Mycroft, ale są ludzie, którzy się na taki układ decydują." Irena sięgnęła po ciasteczko z konfiturą i oblizała je z niej doszczętnie, po czym zostawiła na talerzyku obok. "Są też tacy, którzy po prostu posiadają mały popęd płciowy, albo nie mają go wcale. Zajęci, zapracowani, odkładają seks na półkę z myślą, że kiedyś tam do niego wrócą. Jak znajdą odpowiedniego partnera lub partnerkę. Jak świat będzie piękniejszy a zieleń drzew bardziej zielona. Czasami faktycznie wracają, czasami nie."

To był przytyk, oczywisty, jednoznaczny. Irena opowiadała o Mycrofcie i o jego uśpionym od kilku lat popędzie płciowym. Sherlock w tej materii był prostszy, chociaż okazywał to w dziwaczny sposób, związku pragnął, dlatego trzymał przy sobie swojego doktora Watsona, dlatego nabrał się na grę Ireny i cały plan Coventry diabli wzięli. Mycroft to była inna para kaloszy, on świadomie wyrzekał się czegoś, co pozwalało ludziom przetrwać w ciężkich chwilach. Albo był bardzo wytrzymałym, twardym kawałem lodu, albo głupcem.

Irena optowała za tym pierwszym.

"Białe związki mają swój urok, Mycroft."

"Tak, a mimo to wyczuwam w twoim głosie, że nie wierzysz w tego typu związki, Ireno."

Wzięła łyka doskonałej herbaty, napawając się jej smakiem i zapachem dłuższą chwilę. Mycroft czekał. Po jego pozie, po układzie dłoni i przymkniętych oczach, mogła wywnioskować, że starszy Holmes był mistrzem w czekaniu.

"Masz rację, nie wierzę w białe związki." podjęła Irena, sięgając po biszkopta. "My, ludzie, lubimy się zbliżać do siebie, poprzytulać, wpuszczać poza nasze zasieki ludzi bliskich, szczególnych."

"Chyba, że jesteśmy ekskluzywnymi prostytutkami." Mycroft jak jastrząb tropiący królika obserwował Irenę obgryzającą brzegi biszkopta. Wyglądał na dziwnie pobudzonego, być może jedna kawa za dużo, a być może... Anthea, nieodłączna asystentka starszego Holmesa, od kilku tygodni była nieobecna. Przypadek?

Irena zmierzyła Mycrofta trzeźwym spojrzeniem profesjonalistki.

"Nawet najbardziej ekskluzywna prostytutka nie wpuści cię za zasieki, panie Holmes. Owszem, seks z tobą będzie uprawiać, ale seks nie oznacza intymności."

Mycroft westchnął i także sięgnął po biszkopta. Widać i on odstępował czasami od diety nisko węglowodanowej. Cukrzyk? Nie, jeszcze nie, być może miał tą chorobę w rodzinie... Mycroft wsunął całego biszkopta do ust.

"John i Sherlock są w związku intymnym, bez seksu więc. Ciekawe. Nie sądziłem, że jest do tego zdolny."

"Kto?" zapytała Irena, a gdy Mycroft tylko na nią spojrzał, nieruchomo, zimno, sama sobie odpowiedziała na pytanie. "Sherlock jest bardziej niż zdolny do intymnego związku. Z jakiś przyczyn z niego rezygnuje, podobnie jak ty. Tuszę, że ma to związek z waszą przeszłością, po której tak skrzętnie pozamiatałeś, że nie sposób się niczego dowiedzieć."

"Zrobiłaś research na mój temat, czuję się przypochlebiony."

"Od początku wiedziałeś, że robię research, ale mimo to dziękuje. To miło być docenianą."

/

Czasami w kuchni na Baker Street pojawiały się ślady obecności kobiety, a konkretniej gościa Johna Watsona, sądząc po wysmakowanych, zapachowych herbatach, ustawionych w równym rządku przy oknie. John szukał partnerki i robił to dość aktywnie, jednocześnie nieco cynicznie. Jakby ze świadomością, że żadna kobieta nie zostanie z nim zbyt długo.

Gdy w kuchni panoszył się nowy kosz na owoce, kolorowe ręczniki papierowe o zapachu fiołków, albo koszmarna, przysadzista maszynka do kawy, wiadomo było, że John znowu usiłuje się z kimś związać. W takich momentach rzeczy Sherlocka migrowały na kanapę, albo znikały całkowicie, prawdopodobnie w jego sypialni na piętrze. Sherlock wycofywał się z przestrzeni wspólnej, Irena mogła sobie wyobrazić geniusza, skulonego na kanapie, pośród swoich książek, papierów, laptopa i komórki, nadąsanego i milczącego złowrogo.

Nowa maszynka do kawy wylądowała pewnego razu w ogródku pani Hudson, niszcząc jej rabatki z zielonym groszkiem. Sherlock, gdy kogoś nie lubił, a żadna z dziewczyn Johna nie zdobyła sobie jego przyjaźni, nie krył tego i jawnie okazywał niechęć. John w pewnym momencie chyba się nauczył, żeby kryć swoje partnerki przed szalonym współlokatorem, co było działaniem ewidentnie głupim i krótkowzrocznym. Sherlock Holmes był sporą częścią życia Johna Watsona, nie było go tak łatwo wyciąć, kiedy po każdym smsie dotyczącym sprawy, doktor Watson odwoływał wszystko i pędził, ku kolejnej przygodzie, ku kolejnej akcji.

To zdarzyło się już kilka razy. Któraś z tymczasowych partnerek Johna usiłowała przyozdobić kuchnię lub sprezentować kochankowi jakiś użyteczny prezent, a Sherlock albo prezent wyrzucał, albo niszczył, albo chował gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie mógł go znaleźć. John pewnego razu znalazł nowy zestaw do zaparzania herbaty w piwnicy, dobry miesiąc po tym jak rozstał się z dziewczyną, która mu go ofiarowała. Sherlock złośliwiec, Sherlock mały, spiskujący knowacz, wiecznie głodny atencji Johna, jednocześnie odżegnujący się od niej. Irena zaczynała rozumieć, czemu Mycroft chciał, żeby obserwowała chłopców z Baker Street.

"Kolejna kobieta odeszła od doktora Watsona. Spóźnił się o jeden raz za dużo na spotkanie i został wyśmiany, poniżony publicznie i oblany wodą. Cały jego wyjściowy garniturek suszył się na kaloryferze w salonie. Nawet krawat." Irena poinformowała Mycrofta, gdy tylko wkroczyła w przedpokoje jego rezydencji. Wziął od niej futro jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, którym w istocie był, po czym poprowadził na górę do salonu. Napięcie jego ramion zdradzało, że jednak jest tematem zainteresowany.

Irena ciągnęła dalej.

"Sherlock siedział z doktorem Watsonem całą noc i rozwiązywali przeleżałe, odłożone ad acta sprawy Scotland Yardu."

Weszli do salonu, stół był już zastawiony, chińska porcelana, oolong i ciasteczka cynamonowe tym razem. Irena odetchnęła specyficznym, uwodzicielskim zapachem dyskretnego przepychu i bogactwa, po czym usiadła na odsuniętym dla niej przez Mycrofta krześle.

"Zasnęli razem w salonie, John na fotelu, Sherlock na kanapie. Gdy weszłam, telewizor wciąż był włączony." relacjonowała beztrosko, zakładając nogę na nogę i upewniając się, że Mycroft widzi jej okazałe rozcięcie w sukni. "Doktor Watson musiał być szczególnie zmartwiony odejściem Alice Johnson."

"Alice jest nikim." oznajmił równie beztrosko Mycroft i nalał herbaty do filiżanki Ireny, która skinęła głową.

"Tak, przy Sherlocku wszyscy bledną w tle."

"Rozumiem, że gdy zobaczyłaś ich w salonie, wycofałaś się z mieszkania."

Irena uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. Z zaskoczeniem zaobserwowała, że Mycroft lepiej reaguje na bardziej pastelowe makijaże, a więc wybór brzoskwiniowej szminki na ten wieczór był trafiony.

Nie odpowiedziała na pytanie Mycrofta, zamiast tego wyjęła komórkę, znalazła odpowiedni folder i pokazała mu odpowiednie zdjęcie. Zbliżenie twarzy Johna było nieco rozmazane, ale Sherlock wyszedł idealnie.

/

Ani się obejrzała, a upłynęły dwa miesiące, od jej pierwszej wizyty na Baker Street. Czas biegł szybciej w dobrym towarzystwie, a bracia Holmes niewątpliwie dobrym towarzystwem byli.

Pewnego kwietniowego poranka Irena wkradła się do mieszkania Holmesa i Watsona, jak zwykle w okolicach piątej, i już po pierwszym spojrzeniu, wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Kuchnia nie została nawet ruszona, ani jeden kubek nie został przestawiony, ani jeden talerz umyty, ani jeden eksperyment nie został zakończony, co najmniej od dwóch dni. Irena, stąpając ostrożniej niż zazwyczaj przemierzyła powoli nieużywaną, opuszczoną kuchnię i wkroczyła do salonu.

Na kanapie leżał kłąb skotłowanego koca, kawałek bandażu i roztrzaskany laptop. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś nim cisnął o ścianę. Koc, union jack i poduszka na kanapie były zakrwawione, nie oblane krwią, ale dość znacznie zabrudzone. Leżąca obok kanapy, otwarta apteczka, z której wytoczyły się bezładnie bandaże, maści antyseptyczne i rożnego rodzaju tabletki, wyglądała na rzuconą w gniewie. I sweter, okropny, wełniany blezer, z zakrwawionym rękawem, rzucony na fotel, obok kanapy.

A więc Sherlock był ranny, John musiał odegrać rolę doktora i stracił nieco cierpliwość. Sądząc po roztrzaskanym laptopie, pokłócili się o pracę, sądząc po przewróconej apteczce, John miał dość beznamiętnego Sherlocka, nie dbającego o swoje zdrowie, wykrwawiającego mu się w sweter. I wykrzyczał to. Irena zawsze podejrzewała doktora Watsona o dość wybuchowy temperament, jeżeli w grę wchodziły rzeczy, na których mu zależało.

Rzeczy, albo osoby. W tym wypadku Sherlock Holmes, persona, o którą ciężko się było troszczyć. Nawet Mycroft ledwie dawał radę, używał cudzych rąk, działań ukrytych w cieniu. John Watson chodził z otwartą przyłbicą, chciał szczerze pomóc, co dawało Sherlockowi możliwość, żeby z niego kpić, wprost wyśmiewać jego zapędy do uczłowieczania socjopaty.

W mieszkaniu panowała całkowita cisza. Cisza inna, niż gdy mieszkańcy domu spali sobie smacznie w swoich sypialniach. To sprawiało, że Irena czuła się nieswojo, zabawne, bo jej poranne wizyty w mieszkaniu na Baker Street sprawiły, że czuła się jak u siebie w domu, w zagraconym saloniku z zarzuconą różnymi sprzętami kanapą, z kuchnią, pełną pipet, menzur i ludzkich oczu w słoikach. Irena przywykła do myśli, że Sherlock i Watson są jej ulubionymi obiektami obserwacji i jako tacy, zostali przez nią zawłaszczeni. Fotografowała i dokumentowała ślady ich codziennego życia z rozrzewnieniem i satysfakcją jednocześnie. Mycroft był pewny, że Sherlock wie o jej wizytach, ale mylił się na pewno. Sherlock, chociaż lubił prezentować się jako osobnik chłodny i wyzuty z emocji, w rzeczywistości odczuwał emocje dość intensywnie. Rzadko, ale intensywnie. Mieszkanie z doktorem Watsonem dawało mu więcej okazji do emocji, do obserwacji osoby, kierującej się emocjami.

To cud, że Sherlock nie wylądował jeszcze w łóżku Watsona. Z drugiej jednak strony nic w tej parze zapętlonych mężczyzn nie było jasne i proste.

Płaszcz Sherlocka był na miejscu, kurtka Johna zniknęła. Albo Watson odwiózł Sherlocka do szpitala w innym odzieniu, albo zapakował go do łóżka na górze a sam wyszedł, zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Ostatnio dobry doktor robił to nader często. Irena przypisywała to potrzebie porządnego seksu, najlepiej regularnego, wyczerpującego, ostrego, zostawiającego człowieka zdyszanego, wykończonego i z kompletnie wyłączonym mózgiem.

Nomen omen Sherlockowi też by się to przydało.

/

"Sherlock zawitał na ostrym dyżurze. Dwie rany kłute, jedna szarpana, kilka niegroźnych stłuczeń. Doktor Watson był tam z nim, odwiózł go po badaniach do domu, gdy mój młodszy brat odmówił pobytu w szpitalu." Mycroft siedział przy stole i opierał podbródek na złożonych dłoniach, wyglądał jak poważny mąż stanu, zatroskany i przygnieciony ciężarem władzy.

"A potem doktor Watson zniknął."

Irena otworzyła szeroko oczy i zacisnęła dłoń na uszku filiżanki. Ciastowata twarz Mycrofta była poważna, nie blefował, nie mataczył. Był na serio zmęczony, zestresowany i zły. Zaginionego doktora Watsona zapewne szukały już całe krajowe służby specjalne, włącznie z drużyną ze Scotland Yardu. Nie wspominając o Sherlocku. Sherlock pewnie odchodził od zmysłów. A zapowiadał się taki miły wieczór.

"Zniknął? Nie minęło jeszcze chyba dwadzieścia cztery godziny..." zaczęła Irena, ale Mycroft przerwał jej ostrym gestem, wginając brzydko usta.

"Wszystkie kamery CCTV, wszystkie kamery firm ochroniarskich w Londynie są moje. Nie ma jednego śladu. Nic. Nie muszę czekać dwudziestu czterech godzin, żeby wiedzieć, że ktoś zniknął z powierzchni ziemi. Doktor Watson ostatnio widziany był koło Regent`s Park, wszedł na jedną z bliższych ulicy ścieżek, potem ślad się urywa."

Zamilkł, jakby słowa stały się dla niego zbyt gorzkie, zbyt jednoznaczne. Irena patrzyła w zachwycie i przerażeniu, ponieważ oto przed jej oczyma działa się rzecz wielka. Mycroft Holmes pozwalał sobie na poluzowanie barier, otwierał bramy warowne. Nie całkowicie, odrobinę, ale to i tak było więcej niż pozwalał sobie od lat, Irena była tego pewna.

Wstała, podeszła powoli do Mycrofta i przysiadła bokiem na poręczy jego królewskiego, rzeźbionego fotela. Pochyliła się nad Holmesem, a on jakby otrząsnął się ze stuporu i spojrzał na nią, ostro, bezlitośnie. Jakby rejestrował każdą jej myśl, każdą zmarszczkę na twarzy, każdą niedoskonałość makijażu. Wytrzymała to spojrzenie, ale ledwo.

"Martwisz się o Sherlocka." powiedziała a Mycroft skinął głową, ponownie opierając się brodą na złożonych dłoniach.

"Chcesz, żebym go... przypilnowała?"

Zaśmiał się i brzmiało to strasznie. A Irena po raz pierwszy spojrzała i zobaczyła, ujrzała, że pomimo splendoru, pomimo władzy, przepychu i zaszczytów, być Mycroftem Holmesem jest rzeczą niezwykle trudną. Obciążającą. Wyniszczającą. Miała chęć go przytulić i odepchnąć jednocześnie. Bycie Irena Adler, Kobietą, dominą, smagającą biczem tyłki opasłych arystokratek i ich żon, także nie było najłatwiejszą drogą życiową. Mycroft Holmes mógł sobie w kieszeń wsadzić te żale, rozterki...

"Tak, byłoby dobrze, gdybyś go przez jakiś czas miała na oku. Dyskretnie oczywiście." oznajmił Mycroft, na powrót stając się sobą, myślącym o kilka kroków do przodu cieniem brytyjskiego rządu. Wspaniała maska, niemal na stale przyrośnięta do twarzy.

Irena pocałowała go powoli, powolutku, w skroń. Następnie wstała z poręczy fotela i wyprostowała jedwabną suknię.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, hołd składany jednemu potworowi przez drugiego potwora.

"Oczywiście, Mycroft. Będę niewidoczna. A ty zajmij się Moriarty`m. Nie mógł wywieść Watsona zbyt daleko, zbyt lubi Londyn."

"Wiem." wymruczał Mycroft, już obmyślając plan, już organizując spektakl i osadzając aktorów. "Dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz diamenty, Ireno."

"Kocham." wyznała, pozwalając sobie na bardziej naturalny uśmiech. "Zwłaszcza diamenty różowe, od wpływowych mężczyzn."

/

Obserwowanie Sherlocka cały dzień i całą noc z okna sąsiedniego budynku, w którym Irena wynajęła apartament, miało w sobie coś dramatycznego, niejednocześnie było ekscytujące. Jak filmy szpiegowskie z lat pięćdziesiątych. Irena czekała ze strony Jima czarnych limuzyn, pogróżek w formie graffiti, fajerwerków, ze strony młodszego Holmesa zaś wielkich gestów, emocji, rzucania przedmiotami. Sherlock powinien teraz biegać po mieście, gorączkowo wysyłać smsy i szukać na pieszo swojego Watsona, choćby było to beznadziejnie głupie i żenująco romantyczne. Sherlock tymczasem, zgodnie z przepowiednią Mycrofta, siedział w salonie na Baker Street i grał na skrzypcach. W szlafroku, we flanelowej piżamce, którą ofiarował mu John. Wielki geniusz detektywistyczny przechadzał się po mieszkaniu i grał. Czasami stawał na przeciwko okna i kołysząc się w takt muzyki ze skoncentrowaną miną wpatrywał się w poruszane struny skrzypiec.

Irena bardzo chciała usłyszeć, co gra. Mycroft pozwolił jej podłączyć się komórką do systemu śledzącego na Baker Street. Sherlock grał Mozarta. Całe pięć koncertów, metodycznie, jakby chciał się ukarać. Widać było, że nieustanne granie coraz bardziej go męczy, ale nie poddawał się. Grał dalej. W końcu, zmachany i wyczerpany emocjami, od których zawsze tak uciekał, usiadł na fotelu, w którym zwykle sadowił się John. A potem wstał, odłożył skrzypce na kanapę i zaczął się gorączkowo ubierać. Irena z niepokojem obserwowała nagi tyłek Sherlocka, wbity pospiesznie w spodnie. Ledwie zarzucony płaszcz, dyndający z kieszeni szalik, buty na bose stopy.

Zanim Irena zdążyła napisać smsa, Mycroft już wysłał jej wiadomość.

_Nie idź za nim. Da sobie radę. _

Irena rozejrzała się po wynajętym apartamencie. No proszę, wielki brat i ją objął swoją wszechobecną opieką.

_Obserwujesz mnie, czuję się przypochlebiona i oczekuję diamentów :) zjedzmy razem kolację._

Dziesięć minut później pod budynek podjechała limuzyna.

/

Sherlock szybko odnalazł swojego Watsona, względnie nienaruszonego, trochę poobijanego, ale niewątpliwie żywego. Jim uciekł, w dokach wybuchły trzy ładunki wybuchowe, nikogo szczęśliwie nie zabijając. Chłopaki na parę dni przestali wychodzić z mieszkania, John odsypiał stres związany ze spotkaniem z Moriarty`m, Sherlock, przygrywał mu do snu na skrzypcach, w międzyczasie rozwiązując pomniejsze sprawy, które znosił mu dyskretnie Lestrade.

Obaj mieszkańcy Baker Street zachowywali się, jakby powoli wychodzili z szoku. Irena by współczuła, ale miała ciekawsze rzeczy na głowie.

Seks był wyśmienity. Ale Irena zawsze wiedziała, że ukryty w garniturze, ulany na twarzy misiek skrywa niejedną tajemnicę i niejedną namiętność chowa za pazuchą. Nie sądziła, że kiedyś to się stanie, że ona, wielka domina, pozwoli się zdominować w łóżku, związać, zdać na łaskę. Przebywanie w łóżku Mycrofta Holmesa, łóżku najczęściej pustym jak wnioskowała, było samą przyjemnością. Zaczęła zwyczajowo, chłoszcząc mu jego blade plecy i nieco płaski, świadczący o siedzącym trybie życia tyłek. Nie pozwolił się związać, ale leżał i poddawał się posłusznie, czerpiąc przyjemność nie z tego, co zwyczajni śmiertelnicy. Lubił jak dotykała mu ud po wewnętrznej stronie, ale jeszcze bardziej lubił, jak gryzła go po karku, mruczał, gdy masowała jego penisa, ale wił się w ekstazie, gdy drapała mu pośladki. W Mycrofcie wszystko było na opak, może dlatego poddała mu się, gdy nagle ożył, podniósł się na czworaka na łóżku i przycisnął ją sobą, nie dając możliwości ucieczki. Oczywiście, zawsze mogła go znokautować, dość wcześnie nauczyła się tego, jak się bronić przed rozpalonymi partnerami, ale teraz pomyślała tylko, a co mi tam. I poddała się.

Zawsze chciała zobaczyć, jak Lodowiec topnieje.

Mycroft był obeznany w krępowaniu ludzi tak, żeby nie odciąć przepływu krwi, jednocześnie, żeby dać odczuć, kto tutaj rządzi a kto musi się poddać. Obchodził się z nią delikatnie, powolnie dotykał jej obnażonego brzucha, ud, piersi. Wodził palcami po jej sutkach i bawił się włosami, wtykając swój ciastowaty nochal za jej uszy. Węsząc. Śmiała się na głos, uciekając przed jego nosem i chyba złapała ich oboje z zaskoczenia, taki był to dziwny dźwięk. Rzadko używany, szczery śmiech Ireny Adler w rzadko używanych sypialniach szarej eminencji Mycrofta Holmesa.

Nochal nie dawał za wygraną i twardo wodził jej za uszami, niuchając natrętnie.

"Chanel nr 5?"

"Zawsze."

Skąd Mycroft znał się na perfumach, nie wiedziała, ale nie miała czasu się zastanawiać, ponieważ Mycroft właśnie ten moment wybrał, żeby ukazać jej, jak bardzo lubi seks oralny. Jego język wyczyniał cuda fizycznie niemożliwe. Gdy Mycroft zastąpił język swoim penisem, uchyliła powieki i na krótką chwilę spojrzała mu w oczy. Były idealnie zielone. Moment później zawiązał jej oczy chustą, ale moment później nie potrzebowała już niczego widzieć, wystarczyło czuć.

Było niezwykle. Dominacja Mycrofta była miękka, zdecydowana, stawiał na przyjemność, nie na ból, chociaż kazał na przyjemność czekać. Odwlekał, drażnił się, bawił. Kunktator Mycroft okazał się bardzo wytrawnym kochankiem, aż szkoda, że tak rzadko używał swoich niezwykłych talentów w tej dziedzinie.

Potem, gdy już leżeli, syci i zmęczeni, wyciągnięci w bawełnianych prześcieradłach, sprowadzonych z Egiptu, Irena doszła do wniosku, że wie, czemu stało się to, co się stało. Mycroft zawsze potrzebował kogoś, kim mógłby się zaopiekować i kto ufałby mu bezgranicznie. Jego młodszy brat nie nadawał się do tego typu troski, ba, żaden przytomny człowiek nie przyjąłby troski ze strony słynnego agenta rządu brytyjskiego, wywołującego i odwołującego konflikty zbrojne po herbatce, prowokującego kryzys w Grecji i Hiszpanii, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje Rosja. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaufałby Mycroftowi na tyle, żeby poddać mu się całkowicie. Nikt poza Ireną Adler, która ową potrzebę doskonale znała, jednocześnie sama nigdy nie potrafiła przestać myśleć, przestać się kontrolować, przestać patrzeć. Mycroft zajął się nią, samemu sobie udowadniając, że potrafi, że może, jeżeli chce, zaopiekować się kimś i tego kogoś nie zniszczyć. Irena pozwoliła się wziąć i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu puściła wodze, poddała się, pozwoliła komuś innemu zadbać o nią, jej potrzeby i pragnienia.

A przecież każdy głupiec wie, że człowiek, zwłaszcza kobieta, może liczyć tylko na siebie.

Irena pozwoliła sobie w tym właśnie szczególnym momencie liczyć na Mycrofta a Mycroft rzucił się na nią ze swoją wiecznie niezaspokojoną, buzującą potrzebą troski, której nikt nigdy nie chciał przyjąć. Koślawi i wypaczeni, jednocześnie zadowoleni ze swojego wypaczenia, pasowali do siebie przerażająco. Tak jak przerażająco pasował do genialnego, samotniczego Sherlocka jego towarzyski, nieco uszkodzony, ale wciąż chętny do akcji, Watson.

"Twoje diamenty leżą na stoliku nocnym." odezwał się cicho Mycroft, tonem wskazującym, że powinno to być pożegnanie, oto spotkanie zakończyło się i pora się rozstać. Diamentowa kolia była przepiękna, a starszy Holmes uprzejmy i w sposób widoczny nieco zakłopotany. Miało to swój urok, takie zakłopotanie. Urok miała też rzednąca czupryna starszego Holmesa, rozwiana obecnie i ogólnie w nieładzie. Irena obróciła się na bok i wsunęła dłoń we włosy Mycrofta.

"Diamenty później. Teraz będę spać."

"Och." powiedział Mycroft i przed długi czas nie mówił już nic.

Leżeli obok siebie, grzecznie, równo, jak stare małżeństwo. Przykryci po brodę prześcieradłami.

"Myślałem, że jesteś lesbijką."

"Tylko w środy. Myślałam, że jesteś gejem."

"Tylko okazjonalnie."

Irena zaśmiała się, upuściła diamentową kolię na dywan i bezceremonialnie przysunęła się bliżej. Całkiem naturalnie Holmes podniósł ramię a Adler ulokowała się pod nim, kładąc mu głowę na piersi i wzdychając głęboko.

/

Irena złożyła jeszcze trzy poranne wizyty na Baker Street. Pierwszą, zaraz po tym, jak Sherlock skonfrontował się z Moriarty`m i sfingował swoją śmierć. Drugą, gdy John Watson uprzątał po rzekomo zmarłym przyjacielu mieszkanie i stał na krawędzi przepaści, gdzie pilnowały go i strzegły przed skokiem cztery gargulce, pani Hudson, Lestrade, Mycroft i Irena. Za trzecim razem było najciekawiej. Sherlock powrócił z martwych, stanął cały i żywy przed Johnem, powiedział "Witam", a John uderzył go i złamał mu szczękę.

Oczywiście zamieszkali znowu razem, z miejsca, z biegu. Rzeczy Sherlocka znowu zagracały cały salon i kanapę, znowu kuchnia tonęła w eksperymentach. Znowu John robił dwie herbaty i kawę a Sherlock znowu zostawiał niedokończone tosty i gniótł w gniewie gazetę z programem telewizyjnym.

Za czwartym razem, gdy Irena weszła o poranku do salonu na Baker Street czekała ją niespodzianka. Na kanapie, po królewsku, leżał na wznak Sherlock we własnej osobie, i przygarniał do piersi zwiniętego wygodnie Johna, potarganego i pochrapującego nosowo. Przykryci niedbale kocem, złożeni ciasno, jak dwie połówki tej samej całości, pośród ciszy uśpionego mieszkania trwali tak, przy nikłym świetle ekranu laptopa, stojącego na podłodze.

Irena zrobiła śpiącym mieszkańcom Baker Street zdjęcie komórką i dopiero wtedy spostrzegła, że oczy Sherlocka są otwarte. I patrzą na nią wrogo i kalkulująco.

Już idę, powiedziała bezgłośnie, samym ruchem warg a Sherlock minimalnie skinął głową, objął mocniej Johna i zamknął oczy.

Wycofała się z salonu na Baker Street tak cicho, jak do niego weszła, nagle nietypowo rozbawiona i zadowolona. Miała chęć na coś niezwykłego, miała chęć podzielić się z kimś czymś radosnym i wesołym, chociaż w sumie nic takiego nie miała w zanadrzu. Roznosiło ją uczucie lekkości, więc zamiast dzwonić po samochód, powędrowała swobodnie wzdłuż Marylebone Road, z dłońmi w kieszeniach i kolczykami z różowych diamentów w uszach.

W kościele świętego Pawła zaczynały już bić w dzwony. Szósta. Mycroft powinien właśnie kończyć swoją poranną rutynę i przyodziewać kolejny ze swoich śmiesznie drogich garniturów.

Irena wyciągnęła komórkę z torebki.

_Jestem głodna. Zjedzmy razem śniadanie._

Nie doszła jeszcze do Smith Avenue, gdy limuzyna stanęła przed nią na chodniku.

end

by Homoviator 03/2012


End file.
